(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for obtaining a high-resolution video signal from a video signal, and in particular, it relates to a technology for achieving the high resolution, with increasing a number of pixels building up a video frame and removing unnecessary aliasing, while composing or combing a plural number of video frames.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, advancement is made on large sizing of the screen, for television receivers, and accompanying with this, it is common that the video signal inputted from broadcasting, communication and/or storage medium, etc., is not displayed on it as it is, but is displayed with increasing the pixel numbers in the horizontal/vertical directions through digital signal processing. In this instance, however, it is impossible to increase the resolution only by increasing the pixel number, through an interpolation low-pass filter using sinc function or spline function, being well-know in general.
Then, as is already described in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2, and Non-Patent Document 1, there is proposed a technology (hereinafter, the conventional art) for increasing the pixel number while achieving the high resolution at the same time, by composing or synthesizing a plural number of picture or video frames (hereinafter, being called only “frame”, in brief).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 8-336046 (1996);
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 9-69755 (1997); and
[Non-Patent Document 1] Shin AOKI “Super Resolution Processing by Plural Number of Lower Resolution image”, Ricoh Technical Report pp. 19-25, No. 24, NOVEMBER, 1998;